The Other Side of the Door
by mspolapotter
Summary: Hermione and Ron get into a fight again, but this time, Hermione seriously wants to end things with Ron...or does she?


Yes. It's me. mspolapotter and i've written a non-HHr fanfic. This is actually my experimental fic. This is non-HarryHermione. just testing out if I could write beyond my limitations.

So, it's a songfic, it's a oneshot, please review. reviews matter the most here.

* * *

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR

by mspolapotter

*an R-Hr oneshot songfic*

* * *

_In the heat of the fight_

_I walked away,_

_Ignoring words that you were saying,_

_Tryna make me stay._

_I said, "This time I've had enough."_

"How many times have we fought over this, Ron?" I said before I walked away and apparated into my apartment. Ginny was already waiting, apparently.

"Been fighting again?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me."

A few minutes after that, my phone began vibrating over and over. I put it on the table to end my irritation.

_And you've called a hundred times,_

_But I'm not pickin' up._

_'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over._

_But if you look a little closer_

"He is _so _stupid!" I exclaimed pacing back and forth in the living room of my apartment.

"Would you cut it out?" Ginny complained. "You're driving me crazy, going around in circles like that!"

"I can't help it!" I said. "Your brother is _so_ dense! He's just so . . . stupid!"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Doesn't he see? I want him back!"

"Well, you judging by the way you talk right now I'd say you pretty much want him out of your life."

Arrgh!!! Can't she see what I'm trying to make him do??

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you

To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."

Wait there in the pourin' rain,

Come back for more.

And don't you leave,

'cause I know all I need

is on the other side of the door.

Finally the phone stopped ringing. I waited and waited, but nothing. It didn't light up or vibrate or anything.

Maybe I'll have to wait a little more.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "You're staring at the phone."

"Well duh, he can't give up on me that easily, could he?"

_Me and my stupid pride_

_I'm sittin' here, alone._

_I'm going through the photographs,_

_Staring at the phone._

_I keep going back over_

_Things we both said_

_And I remember the slammin' door,_

_And all the things that I misread._

_So baby you know everything_

_Tell me why you couldn't see_

_That when I left I wanted you to_

_Chase after me? Yeah_

I checked my watch. It's been five minutes since I left him alone.

"He did not follow me," I said with disbelief. "He could have apparated here and still, nothing!"

Then something began tapping on my window.

"'Mione!" a voice said. "I love you! I'm sorry!"

I opened the window and there on his broomstick was Ron.

Oh for crying out loud, is that the best he can do?

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."_

_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_

_Come back for more._

_And don't you leave, _

_'cause I know all I need_

_is on the other side of the door._

Then the rain started pouring down. Ron held on tighter to his broomstick soaking wet.

"Please, Hermione," he said.

And then I closed the window.

_And I scream out the window,_

_"I can't even look at you, I don't need you," _

_But I do, I do, I do._

_I say, "There's nothing you can say_

_To make this right again, I mean it, _

_I mean it"_

_What I mean is_

_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you_

_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."_

_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_

_Come back for more._

_And don't you leave, _

_'cause I know all I need_

_is on the other side of the door._

Then someone was knocking on the window. My initial reaction was to lock it up.

"Hermione please," Ron pleaded. "You know I'm over Lavender. You know it was just a school thing."

"How do I know that?" I asked. "I've seen you with her a hundred times already. Having coffee or buying stuff or . . ."

"Hermione," Ron said again. "Lavender is nothing but a friend. Please, this is not worth fighting over. Let's end it here."

_With your face, and your beautiful eyes_

_And the conversation_

_With the little white lies._

_And the faded picture_

_Of a beautiful night_

_You carried me from your car_

_up the stairs_

_And I broke down cryin'_

_Was she worth this mess?_

_After everything and that little black dress_

_After everything I must confess,_

_I need you_

"Come on Hermione, what else do you want him to do?" Ginny said. "He's hovered outside throwing stones at your window screaming that he loves you, he's got himself soaked in the rain, and he's waited outside your door in wet clothes. What else could he do?"

I thought about it for a while. Come to think of it, that was all I really wanted him to do.

And I admit, I really cannot imagine life without him. And I didn't answer his calls because I might say we're over then end up regretting it.

I wanted him to leave, but I never really wanted anyone else to take his place.

He really was stupid. Stupid not to leave me after all that I've put him through. But maybe, his stupidity also made me love him.

* * *

So it was horrible, please tell me. if it was good, please tell me too.

Thanks for reading!! kamsahamnida!!! :))


End file.
